


The moons

by kris_works0124



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, Gang Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_works0124/pseuds/kris_works0124
Summary: The twelve are sent to Earth after the destruction of their home planet Exo'planet. They grew up separated and apart, their powers hidden from the to the world until the point that they themselves have forgotten. Fate leads them to each other. Now what does it have in store for them.[A story based on my fan theory of EXO's MVs and some of their songs.]





	1. Prologue: The Tree Of Life's ending days

Vast green lands filled the surroundings, accompanied by small cottages which were spread apart. Bodies of water were out of sight but existed in caves which were placed in far away places. In the center of the land there was a small hill which at the top a rather large tree stood place.

The tree was known as the God among the people. It was their creator and purpose; thus the reason it derived it's name: The tree of life.

The people of the area, lived separated by families which were chosen by The tree of life. They were not born from the wombs of their elders but the roots of The tree. Which made them honorably and hope that it shall never diminish.

The families even though separated, held a sacred bond which harmonized them. Unwritten laws which were never broken, and rituals never lost.

There were twelve families, each processed unique and diverse powers. The only commonality among them being the spirit animals which lay dormant at all times. Almost completely unknown to them all.

Every morning each family would walk towards The tree of life and say their prayers; one at a time.

"Tree of Life we worship thee.

May our souls be blessed by thy grace

And be given your guidance to roads of peace"

After their prayers, they would engage in conversation revolving the well being of the land. They did so until each family had told their new story or updated an old one. They discussed new discoveries and theories. Then once done, each one would separate and continue to their individual activities.

Twice in a generation for few months, The tree of life would bless one of the families with a newborn. The people would organize a celebration for life in honor of the new soul. After 4 years each family had a new member. The newborns were young and reckless with their abilities. Unlike others before them, they tended to explore areas outside of their domains. And tended to meet each other at other times apart from their morning prayers.

The first encounter was by chance. One of the newborns had wondered off, and ended up in the presence of The tree of life. The newborn had felt at peace in it's presence, soon he found himself there everyday, as if it sang to him and lulled him to be by its side. My chance another of the newborns had ventured up the hill and locked gazes with the other.

The first encounter was awkward and quiet. The two quickly rushed off to their respective areas. But their curiosity to see be with another compelled them to continue to make the journey up the hill each day. And the two had become friends.

As time past, the other 10 newborns had found their way up the hill. Always, at first frightened but arriving the next day with eyes filled with joy. Thus the twelve created a secret group, which met each day. The newborns talked about their families and the difference between them. They talked about their powers and some bragged about how well some can use them. While others failed miserably at even summoning them.

Once the time had arrived for new souls to be born, none were produced. Then for the following years The tree remained silent and the people became frightened. They continued their prayers but the air was now stressed and easily shifted by the slightest of news. Each were worried by the state of The tree of life.

One day while the newborns were playing on the hill, one suddenly stopped. He saw the faint traces of a black cloud which approached slower but effortlessly. He had never seen something like it before; he was frightened. He quickly yelled at the other and told them to look at it. Soon the twelve of them decided to tell the elders.

Each made their way down to their areas. Once they arrived they tried to find the elder of their family and bring them up the hill. Upon the arrival of each of the groups, the mist had grown dark and even more menacing.

The children had told the elders of the mist, but as they each regarded it, their fears had only become worse. It was a secret among the elders; the end of their planets days were now upon them. Another secret was their ability to communicate telepathically, and so that way it was decided. To continue their race, they must send the twelve children away. So they can be safe and carry on their legacy.

They moved the newborns to form a circle around The tree of life, placing their left hand onto their forehead.

"Blessed thee", said in unison.

Then the newborns were gone.

The elders went back to their families and each bid their farewells. The end was near.

A light was suddenly being produced by the tree of life. The light was colorful and flowed almost river-like. Then a loud crack was heard and The tree of life had split into half.

The black mist had consumed them, then finally the split into two tree.


	2. The beginning: Arrival

The children traveled day and night; over spans of years. Growing ever so slowly. During this time, the children dream impossibilities and were unaware of the uncertainty of their destination. And thus grew in their slumber.   

Upon their arrival on the new strange planet, they had forgotten their past; their planet and their identities.   

Each child was found and proclaimed to have amnesia. Then adopted by kind souls with raised them as their own. They adopted new names and immigrated into their new surroundings.  

So they grew up – separated and apart – only to one day me fated to meet each other once again.    

  

E)(O  

  

Byun Baekhyun was transferred to DongHae academy during his second year. The school was based on American style of schooling which involved four years instead of Korea's standard of three. The school was known as one of the most prestigious schools in Korea, a student had to be in the top ranks and involved in many activities to even consider being eligible for invitation. The process of invitation was considered relatively new to Korea. Most school's would host a mass testing date and only choose the top ranks to join, but Donghae was the completely opposite. They evaluated each subject and exam the students which were recommended since their elementary years and based their invitations on that information. Which was why there were so few students – 750. Which paled in comparison to other schools. However, the school offered many different programs and guaranteed success.   

Byun Baekhyun got scouted based on his parents recommendation while they lived in England. They were planning on moving back to Korea within the following years and had decided it would be best if he attended DongHae.  

The Byun family did not think he would be accepted so late, since their arrival would not be for Baekhyun's year. Thus it was a shock when the letter had arrived concerning his acceptance and hopes for his arrival for his second year. The Byun family then anxiously prepared Baekhyun's arrival in Korea; sending him almost an entire year ahead of the rest of the family.   

Baekhyun was the exact opposite towards the entire situation. He felt no joy in his parents sending him off like he was a letter they send in the mail. He also didn’t want to leave London. He had friends and an entire life he was leaving behind and he was doing this without his family. So he was going to be alone and he did not like the sound of it.   

The day of Baekhyun's arrival in Korea was rather uneventful. No turbulence on the plane, perfect spring weather and a cab which awaited him at the terminal. Korea was a rather different sight to see. He had never seen so many asian people in one area.   

The cab ride was rather quiet. Songs played on the radio, most of them being ones which originated from Korea and very limited English songs. He felt out of place.   

Baekhyun walked onto the school's property with style and grace: ripped jeans, black shirt, flannel, signature Calvin Klein sunglasses and a peaceminusone hat. He rolled his carry on to the school's dormitory.    

Baekhyun had a vague sense of the place he was heading; having studied the school's map before his arrival. The school was quite small compared to what he had imagined. But it was divided into four sections. The school and the three dorms. Baekhyun was selected to be in the SM dorm which was close to the entrance of the school.   

The dorm resembled his school in London, the same type of architecture and castle-like resemblance. He entered through the front doors into the front common room. To his left was the rooming chart. Baekhyun looked at the number on his student card and searched for the seven digits on the various TV screens.   

 Once he found it, he typed the three digit room number onto the note pad in his phone – room 214. Baekhyun found it quite easy to locate his room. He traveled up a flight of stairs and walked carelessly to room 214, which was on his left and a few doors down. Once he reached the front door, he entered the last four digits of his student ID, then the door unlocked.   

The room wasn't a mess, but it was full. At first glance one may think the former but with a keen eye you can notice the organization. If Baekhyun hadn't had his extensive knowledge on musical instruments he would've been quite furious at the layout. But instead he noticed the beauty and care his roommate has been showing his instruments with.   

The instruments seem to be all over the room – scattered. They flooded into the empty right side, which he assumed to be his. The bare side had only a few boxes which were labelled in English. He maneuvered around the instruments, careful not to touch any of them. Once safely on his side, Baekhyun flung himself on the bare bed and sighed. He missed his mom. He missed his own bed. He missed his home. Pulling out his phone, he dialed the familiar number.   

"Hey sweetie, how is it?" Her voice was soft and velvety just like he remembered but today instead of comfort, it made Baekhyun fill with longing.   

"Alright so far. Classes don’t start until tomorrow and I haven't met my roommate yet." Baekhyun sounded calm and controlled. He didn’t want to worry her and make her travel to Korea just yet.   

"I would love if you told me all about it". Baekhyun's mother was an energetic woman. She was a housewife for a man who worked for a large corporation. Baekhyun's entire life was based on her, she was his everything.   

So when she asked him, he told. Baekhyun described the buildings and the resemblance to the some buildings in London. He told her about random things, like the amount of TV screens in the common room and the set up of the dorms. They talked for a while before, his mother had to end the call. Ending with "I love you"s and promises to keep in contact.   

After the call, Baekhyun decided he was done procrastinating and finally unpack the suitcases which littered the ground. The first box contained his clothes, so he folded and put some on hangers. He then moved to the next box, and placed his belongings where he thought they fit best.   

Baekhyun glanced at the clock on his phone and notices the lateness. He still had a box left but he found no motivation to open it. So he laid down on his bed and plugged in his headphones, pressing shuffle.   

Chanyeol wasn't very quiet when he opened the door to room 214. Swinging open the door until it made a loud a sound against the wall. Baekhyun jumped up and saw a rather large man with large ears to accompany the body.   

The tall giant was holding a piece of the drum set which was on the floor.   

"I'm Chanyeol and I am your new roommate."  


	3. Byun Park Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun meets new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know how to really introduce all the members in the beginning. But I felt like divided these meetings into separate chapters was a good idea. Sorry it's really short but it's a very important development in the plot for later.

The next day, Baekhyun woke up early; still not used to the time zone. He took a long hot shower and dressed in the school's uniform. He looked at Chanyeol whose fast asleep and wondered if he should wake him or not. He quickly decided to let the giant rest. 

Baekhyun took the stairs down to the first floor, and went to the dining hall. The dining hall wasn't too grand. It still looked old and very royal like hover it wasn't covered in modern technology like the rest of the dorm. Baekhyun let his eyes wander around the barren room and acknowledged the few people sprawled across the room. He was quite surprised to see that many at such an early time in the morning. 

Baekhyun wasn't a shy kid. He actually hated being alone and he especially loathed silence. Which was why he casually hummed as he walked across the room and sat beside a stranger. 

The stranger had black hair which matched his big eyes. His lips were slightly thicker than average. Baekhyun added him into his mental file of aesthetically appreciatively hot people. 

The two sat in silence for quite some time. The stranger never looking up nor acknowledging Baekhyun – whose anxiety was started to heighten; hense his commencement of fidgeting. 

As time past, students started to wonder into the dining room. Baekhyun didn't know what to do. So he began to tap to a rhythm of the most recent song stuck in his head: an American song which had an r&b feel to it. 

"Stop it". The voice was deeper than he expected. Baekhyun's head quickly shot to the stranger. 

"Stop what?" The stranger looked at him which such exasperation and annoyance that Baekhyun wanted to cringe. 

"The shaking and tapping. It's so fucking annoying". The glare was intense and quite unpleasant. Baekhyun was stumped and didn’t know how to react. Had he made the stranger hate him. He didn’t want that. He was just unaware of how to start a conversation with the guy. 

"I'm sorry, I'm Baekhyun by the way." The Byun gave the other his signature smile which consisted of 50% teeth, 10% sweetness and 49% of sass. This smile was normally Baekhyun's ace in the hole of making fall to their knees. 

"Do Kyungsoo. Now please stop talking, shaking and whip that stupid smile of your face". Well apparently Baekhyun's smile doesn’t work on everybody. 

Baekhyun was known for never giving up. He looked at the paper which Kyungsoo was looking it and saw it was his school course schedule." Well I'll see you in third period kyungsoo for music theory. As well as in 6th for studies in English." 

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol was never an easy to look over person. He was loud and tall and carried this certain presence which captured everyone in the room and made them bag to be their friend. He was known as the happy virus. He liked people and constantly made new friends. He was also easily hurt, so when he woke up to find an absent Baekhyun in the bed next to him – Chanyeol was hurt. He thought they had something special; a blossoming friendship which would last forever. So Chanyeol cried. He cried for a while but once he was done he got ready, put on a smile and left his room. 

"You should've woke me Baek." Chanyeol flopped onto the seat and pouted. 

Baekhyun already realized how much of a solf teddy bear Chanyeol was which contradicted with his entire image. So he expected Chanyeol to complain. 

"I woke up really early and I didn't want to wake you." 

"Well okay, next time wake up though." chanyeol finally took note to Kyungsoo. "Wow, it's the soul voice D.O" 

"Shut up". The reply was short and direct. 

"The story goes, when he was in first year - so pretty much last year – he took part in DongHae's talent show. He went last and blew everyone away with his voice and really amazing English pronunciation skills. He was offered three record deals and he even has his own fan club with 2000 members.” 

Baekhyun regarded Kyungsoo in awe then quickly started to pout and beg “Kyungsoo-ah can you please sing for me. Bless me with your majestic voice. Just once”. 

“No.”. Kyungsoo's answer was firm and strong. It was accompanied by a glare first directed at Chanyeol for telling the story, then towards Baekhyun for even asking. 

Baekhyun believed this to be the start of a beautiful friendship. 

Baekhyun checked the time on his phone and decided it was time to look for this classes. So he stood up and bid farewell to his new friends. Then went on his way to find this class.


	4. the beginning: Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chinese students finally arrive in Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the story is moving really slow but I'm very conscious of timing and the entire story spans over a long period of time and has lots of detail to how they end up the way they are.

After a rocky first day, Baekhyun settled into a morning routine – wake up; get ready; wake up Chanyeol; eat breakfast with Kyungsoo (who turned out be to be a cute guy with a heart shaped smile); attend his series of classes and then homework completed inside his dorm room sometimes accompanied by Park playing one of his various instruments. 

During the first week, Chanyeol had introduced Baekhyun to his friends. Many of them being in different years. 

Kim JongIn – 1st year 

Oh Sehun – 1st year 

Kim Junmyun – 3rd year. 

The six of them became a group which worked in harmony. JongIn was in the dance department as a specialist. He was scouted 2 years ago at one of his recitals. Sehun was also a member of the dance department. After reviewing his track record and talents, the school admitted him. Junmyun was a businessman. He was the wisest out of all of them, being the 1st ranked in his grade. He was also the star of the swim team; he would've been captain if it didn’t require mandatory attendance. And attendance wasn't something he was fond of. 

E)(O 

 

Luhan arrived in Korea along with the 2 out of 3 other transfer students. Each of them sent to XingLou's sister school DongHae. Each with different reasons behind their transfer – some better than others. But the three of them had one thing in common: their popularity. This being the only reason they had known each other. Not personally but by reputation. 

Luhan, the bad boy, who stole hearts with a glance. But his pretty face was deceiving because of his dangerous history. 

Huang ZiTao, martial arts genius. He was intimidating but incredibly sexy; with one glance he made every woman weak to their knees. He even had his own fan club name: The Gucci Panda. Based on his love for the brand name. 

Then Zhang Yixing: the school's angel. He tended to capture everyone's attention by a small sweet smile and once he dances, he left everyone in awe. 

There were meant to be four of them. But the fourth was currently missing and frankly none of them cared if he showed up or not. Many of them expected him to miss their arrival. Except Luhan, who had personal connection towards the absentee. Luhan knew that his absence was not something to overlook. That the former was up to no good and Luhan very much did not want to deal with the repercussions of the action. 

The three of them shared a taxi to the school. Luhan had been in Korea before – hence his practically fluent accent – so he wasn't surprised by the building and scenery like the others. 

DongHAe academy looked identical to their home school, apart from the size difference. DongHae was smaller but still a pretty decent size. At the front entrance was a person who dressed in a slightly tomboyish style. The only way to tell they were physically female was her facial features. She wore the male uniform, a Red Hat and a really nice pair of Jordan’s (TN). 

“Hello, I am Amber Lui and I will be providing you with directions through the main campus to the individual dorms.” She was fluent in Chinese. “You all will be staying in the Sm dorm. It is co-ed. So you will be living with girls as well. But roommates will be of the same sex. Each of you will be rooming with a Korean study, to help you better your Korean. However, there are quite a few Chinese students attending as well.” She paused, to see if we had any questions. No one said anything, so she continued. “So we’ll head towards the dorms now”. She turned towards the buildings in front of them. 

The walk towards the school was rather quiet apart from the occasional random questions made by Zitao. Students gawked at them as they walked through campus, whispering and pointing. Some even stopped and just plainly stare for a good while. 

The four of them arrived at the dorm. It was fairly big and looked well-built. 

"This is the SM dorm. It's a co-ed dorm and the floors are divided by year. So ZiTao, you'll be on the first floor with the other first years. YiXing you'll be on the third floor and Luhan will be on the fourth along with Yi Fan – who seems to not be here at the moment. So each of you will be paired with a Korean student as your roommate. I, personally do not know who your roommates are but I do have your room numbers." she handed them each an envelope. " In these envelopes are your new student IDs and your room numbers, along with any additional information the board thought necessary." 

They each opened their envelopes and read through their contents. There were two sides to the letter, one in Korean and the other in Chinese. 

"Alright, so if you need any help, you can talk to me. I also live in this dorm and I am of the student international exchange committee. My room is on the second floor at the end of the hall: room 226. Each floor - expect the first one – has a floor leader. These people are in charge of various things, so each one of you are also able to communicate with them as well." Amber was very good at communicating. People were drawn to her for her playful smooth voice and her simple explanations were exemplary. Amber knew three languages and she was practically fluent in all of them. 

E)(O 

Tao entered his room – 117. It wasn't very far from the entrance but it was placed randomly in the middle. The room was dramatically divided. To his left of the room, it was somewhat clean. It looked half put away and the bed sheets were rustled. While the other side was filled with Tao's travel boxes. 

E)(O 

Yixing had taken the stairs up to the third floor. He felt it was a good idea to get the exercise, especially since he wasn't very fond of elevators. His room was the second room to the left of the stairwell – room 302. The first thing he noticed was the guy laying on the bed with a book in one hand and a bowl of grapes being cradled in the other. 

"Hello, who are you?" Yixing was always kind, so his words were filled with sweetness. "My name is Zhang YiXing, I'm one of the new Chinese transfer students. I'll be your roommate." Yixing wasn't very good at Korean, he always tried his best but he failed quite a lot proper pronunciation. It always caused many people to laugh and help him. But he never liked it. 

"Nice to meet you. My name is Joonmyun." 

E)(O 

Luhan was bored. He sat on a chair in his room and stared at his phone. He had unpacked about three hours ago. He hadn’t even met his roommate yet. Luhan didn’t even want to go to Korea. He was forced and now he was stuck here. 

Luhan was aware of the fact that this was a punishment. An attempt to straighten him up. The school couldn’t expel him- he was too talented, too intelligent. But he was reckless and they didn't like that. 

Luhan unlocked his phone and noticed a message. 

[Meet me at 7pm. CheonPu.] ---from Kris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris is about to enter in the next chapter.


End file.
